brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cutegleekylicious/Freakin' Fic For Freakin' Family (especially Gabanna)
L.O.L Love On Line It was a very cold morning for Gaby, she finally wakes up after snoozing her alarm multiple times, she instantly wash her face with warm water then started to feel a little hungry, she went downstairs while holding her iPhone 5sss (she is one advanced kid and every kid were kinda jealous of her). After an hour of breakfast, she started to check her messages on kik, gmail, ask.fm, twitter, wikias, yahoo, iMessage, WeChat, every email she have but she just received some lovely messages from her friends greeting her a good morning, but she was expecting someone who always leaving her a flirtatious yet sweet calm short messages from a friend whom she met a year ago in some sort of tinychat, she was known as "Anna". Anna and Gaby are really good friends since they started talking about something 'something' and just everything, they also have the same friends online, and one of them is a very enthusiastic girl who always say that gaby and anna should be together! She is called as Rea, who always plans something to make Gabanna happen, the ship name was made in some sort of relationship between gaby and anna, but neither of them hasn't been thinking about being together...yet. Britt, one of their online friends texted Gaby, asking her if they should have lunch together, Gaby texted back politely that they could. Britt invited Melanie to join her and Gaby on a lunch date, these three are really bestest friends in real life, they had been hanging out since they met online, the same day they met Rea and Anna. Britt wanted to talk about something, that's why she invited Melanie and Gaby in a lunch date, she instantly started a convo... Britt:' "I think we should meet our online friends in real life, guys, it's been a year, i just can't hardly wait anymore..." '' 'Melanie:' "Yeah me too... i think we should but it's not that easy Britt, it's whether we go to their hometown or they will go here, it will cost them and us a LOT of money..." '' ''Gaby: "Okay guys, i think i know someone who could help them to get in here, my uncle's uncle and my cousin's aunt, are working in an international geographic flight agency company INC.ORG.GOV. they are professionals, they can bring people in and out, i can call them to locate our friends in their respective hometowns and make their way here in DC!!!" '' Melanie and Britt were staring at Gaby, eyes wide open and just try not to think it's impossible yet it's a good plan and at least they won't cost a thing. Meanwhile, the trio thought it was hard to filed up everything, they may make Gaby in charge about everything but they still need to come with Gaby everyday to make it happen, they make charts, graphs, paperworks, signing ups and every jazz in the agency, but it's fine for them. But then again on the other hand, they haven't told Rea and Anna and the others that they are working on something to meet them in real life, oh that was a facepalming moment. It has been a stressful days for them, they finally had a free time to chat with Melinda, specialized known as "one of the European friends" she's also one of their online friends. Melanie and Britt told Melinda to tell the other Europeans about the "greatest plan evah". Meanwhile, Gaby was sneaking out to chat with a different one, and that one was Anna, they always have this perfect schedule to talk and chat about how was their day was... ''Anna: "*buzz* HEY (;" '' ''Gaby: "HeeeyA <3 ;)" '' ''Anna: "How are you?? i missed you :( we havent talked in 2 days D;" '' ''Gaby: "AWWWWW <33 i missed you too :( we were working on something, okay i supposed Mel hasn't told you yet lol, we were working on bringing you guys here ;D and also Rea HAHA, i wanna meet you in real life D:, don't you wanna meet me in real life?" '' ''Anna: "R U KIDDING ME? I WOULD LOVE TO MEET YOU ALL, especially you babe ;) :** <33"'' Gaby felt lightened up when she read as how anna call her "babe" and how she was excited to meet her. ''Gaby: "awww you're sooo cute you know that <333"'' ''Anna: "YOU are more <33... okay i gtg, my mom commanded me to do chores -.- i'll see you later okay? we skype as usual ;) <3"'' ''Gaby: "okay :( please hurry <3 byeee :*"'' ''Anna: "i love you :*"'' ''Gaby: "i love you too :*"'' Sigh, Gaby breathes for a while, she began thinking about between her and Anna, how they talk were really 'mean' something, she feel tender, love, and care, whenever she talk to anna everyday, she even realized whenever they say 'i love you' to each other, she wanted to make it for real, just to feel everything REAL and PURE LOVE, no one has to care, just the two of them. It was drizzling outside, Britt and Melanie decides to stay overnight and even for some few days in Gaby's house, they are all exhausted yet excited, it will be in 2 days to get them in here, they already planning out some hang outs and tours, but first they scheduled out what time when they get to the airport to meet them. It's 3 am, Gaby can't sleep, she was too distracted about her thoughts on Anna, later she tries to avoid over thinking everything about both of them, she felt electrified when she saw Anna's name on her lock screen on her phone, she was on kik omg she gasped, so she immediately replied... '''''Gaby is typing... Omg i just so your message, you can't sleep too? D: HELLO??? Anna is typing... i can't :( i can't stop thinking about you, about US... Gaby was a little bit confused yet intrigued... Gaby is typing... awwwww i don't know what to say :$ you're seriously cute, i..i.. Gaby was cut out of words, she can't even think straight anymore...Oh the irony!!! Anna is typing... Gaby i wanna tell you something :( please don't freak out, hear me out .. please? Gaby is typing... Okay D: but please tell me what's going on...i'm worried now Anna is typing... Few months ago, i have this crush on you, and it's pretty obvious, and i'm starting to feel that the whole crush thing grew bigger... i love you, i wanna be yours and be with you just ugh D; feelings Gaby is typing... ~ :') :') :') <3 <3 <3 ANNA ANNA OMG you have no idea how i feel the same about you D; i'm always thinking about you and i love you seriously. WOOO it feels good to let it out lol Anna is typing... Oh you cutie :')))) ;) i love you more o; soo are we ON? like on ON? :O Gaby is typing... umm yes o: lol of course i would love that :3 Anna is typing... now i can't really sleep xD <3 YAY :') i'm so proud of US (; Gaby is typing... ME TOO :') can't wait to meet you o: you need to sleep ;) 2 days baby 2 days!!!My dear panda :') Anna is typing... I'M SO EXCITED!!! i'm gonna see you!!! our friends :') YOU annd escpecially YOOUU <3 YOU <3 lol Gaby is typing... you're seriously making me giddy xP LOL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH please get some rest D: i'm excited too!!! :3 Anna is typing... awwww awww <33 i love you more ;) GOODnight babe :** officially yours <3 Gaby is typing... awwww :') GOODNIGHT <3 officially mine ;) :* :* That was a heck of a night for Gaby and Anna, the confessions were exciting and full of sweetness, blossoms and love are all in their world, they can't believe they have still each other for REAL this time... It was the perfect moment for them, they had been skyping for more then 4 hours, (respectively including bathroom breaks) it has only been 12 hours to get them in DC!!! plans are at ease, excitement all around them, chatting in every spare time, getting ready for everything. It's 1:00 pm, it will be in 2 hours that their online friends' flight will arrive, Gaby, Britt and Melanie took Gaby's parents' van to drive to the airport, they need this van for Anna, Rea, Melinda, Sophie and Tim. However, Ethan (yes he is included) was driving from Pennsylvania to DC! The plans are really working! FINALLY! the trio are in the airport, they are patiently waiting for the Europeans and the One and Only Asian, and OMG! they finally arrived!!!, the trio were screaming HEY HEY WE'RE HEREEE WOOOO!!!!!, the foreigners tries to find the squeals and calls for them! AND AGAIN, FINALLY, they seen them! it was incredible, they ran over to each other with their respective luggage, they try not to cry with laughter and joy... ''Rea: "OMG OMG OMG FINALLY I CAN'T thank you guys for this i can't believe i'm in DC!!! and seeing ya'll!!!"'' ''Britt: "YESSS WE'RE SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS I CAN'T STOP YELLING HAHAHAHA"'' All friends scream and yells out like no one cares, and meanwhile.... ''Gaby: "ANNNAA!!!!!!!!" '' Gaby tries to calm down and just give Anna a big hug, Anna holds her tightly, really tight though... ''Anna: "GABS GABSSS!!!! OMG OMG THIS IS SO GREAT i love you hahhahahaha!!!"'''' '' Anna suddenly kisses Gaby on the cheek like in 5 seconds! All friends were staring at them, not really surprised yet they all have this huge smile on their faces. Gaby was a little shocked so she just stared at Anna, and annnd... She kissed Anna on the lips... It was powerful, yet OMG, then again.. OMFG!!!!. okay that was unprofessional for a writer to say. The troops are now officially surprised, their eyes wide open yet they say all 'AWWWW' together, that was intense, that was a perfect moment to end the screaming and yelling. The End. Category:Blog posts